Road To Destiny
by mr.booktastic
Summary: After the killing of Dong Zhou, China sees Lu Bu as a threat. Lu Bu flees and forms his own forces, and seeks for a new goal: to make an empire with Diao Chan. Although many conficts are faced, when Zhang Liao realizes he is in love with Diao Chan as well
1. Chapter 1: Seeking Refuge

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS. ALL CHARACTERS DESIGNS ARE TRADEMARKS OF KOEI AND ARE RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY KOEI._**

**ROAD TO DESTINY**

**By:** mr.book

CHAPTER 1: SEEKING REFUGE

* * *

It was a foggy morning, the world was nothing but white. Every angle view was pure white except from above, light rays desperately fight their way through the misty wall to reach the ground. This could mean trouble, since the thick clouds limited and greatly diminished their visbility.

A tall man, with a stern face emerged from a tent. He wore traditional armour that was green, and on each shoulder pad was decorated with golden dragons, mouths agape, as though it were ready to swallow up its opponents. He wore a golden headress, with two peacock tail feathers protruding out of it. He held in his hand, his fabled and furbished spear it gleamed in the dim sunlight. It, was none other than the feared, Lu Bu. Known for his extroardinary prowess in martial arts.

He looked around, only seeing the mist, that surrounded the humble camp grounds. He scoffed at the mist "No matter what the weather, this will not hinder our road to Yuan Shao! We seek refuge, and I will not let the Kingdoms have my head."

Footsteps can be heard from behind him, it caught Lu Bu's attention. He turned around and saw a beautiful woman. Her skin pale as the moon, and her body was beautiful and slender in figure. She had eyes that outshined the moon and burned with alluring beauty.

"Diao Chan." Lu Bu greeted, he bowed down. "What are you doing so early up? DID THE SOLDIERS WAKE YOU UP!?"

Diao Chan calmed the warrior "Composure is one of the key aspects to a successful empire."

Already, the soldiers began packing up; the rustle of bags can be heard everywhere.

"It's time to move, Diao Chan. We better seek Yuan fast. The world sees me as a threat." said Lu Bu.

Diao Chan looked deep into Lu Bu's eyes and said "My lord, everyone has different points of view. The world sees you as a threat, I see you as a new hero, who simply wants to create an empire for the best of everyone."

Lu Bu always aknowledged her wisdom, and despite the fact that he paid no mind to them, her words always somehow compelled him and drifted him into a calm state whenever he got furious.

Lu Bu nodded, and mounted his trusted steed, Red Hare. The horse was red all over, with splotches of blood from victims that the Mighty Lu Bu had slain. He then jumped onto the horse.

"Come, we ride together." Lu Bu smiled, patted the horse and made room for Diao Chan to sit. Soon they galloped into the mist, disappearing into the eery wall of clouds. He looked behind him, his faithful and loyal soldiers followed him, despite the rocky, dangerous terrain that the fog had veiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuan Shao's Camp

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS. ALL CHARACTERS DESIGNS ARE TRADEMARKS OF KOEI AND ARE RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY KOEI.**_

**ROAD TO DESTINY**

**By:** mr.book

CHAPTER 2: YUAN SHAO'S CAMP

The journey was long; they overcame rocky terrain and many pitfalls. It was exhausting, and many of the soldier's legs were in terrible pain, their muscles and skins cried in agony; threatening to tear off of their limbs. Their every breath soon began grow fainter, and the air somehow seemed to get heavier and heavier as each day progressed. But, no matter the obstacles, the soldiers were very loyal to Lu Bu, and would follow him at all cost; like a faithful dog following its owner.

A couple days have passed, and their have been many signs of human activity. Lu Bu knew they were getting nearer. There were many piles of charred wood, blackened from the licking flames.

Diao Chan glanced back at the men, they were groaning and many of them were limping; their legs deteriorated from the long expedition.

She tapped her concubine's shoulder, "Lord Lu Bu, I suggest we camp for the remainder of the day. Your men are weakening in strength. Any further is complete suicide for them."

He halted his horse, and then leapt off the mammal.

"Men, we camp here for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, we move. So if I see any of you damned men sleeping in, you'll be cruelly punished!" informed the stern Lu Bu. He began setting his tent, so did the other soldiers. Diao Chan decided to help Lu Bu, but she knew that his brawns wouldn't need any help. Needless to say, she knew he enjoyed her company. A man came up to the two of them.

"Greetings Lord Lu Bu and Lady Chan." The man said he bowed down to show formality.

"What do you want, Zhang Liao. Can't you see me and Diao Chan are busy!?" Lu Bu was irritated, this was perhaps the only time he can spend some quality time with his concubine.

"Sir, might I suggest you send Wei Xu and Song Xian to survey the area. There might be a possibility of an ambush, after all we are close to human territory." Suggested Zhang Liao. He glanced at Diao Chan for a second, then did it a second time to make sure Lu Bu didn't see him do so; she blushed.

"Do what you need. Your dismissed now." Lu Bu got back into setting up his tent, it was quite difficult to put the nail the tent down, since the soil was tough and dry.

As soon as everybody's tents were set, night had fall. Diao Chan stared at the infinite black space in the sky. There was a quantity of stars, that decorated the bland, dark vacant sky. The moon glowed over the quiet landscape; its cool rays radiating upon the tents.

Lu Bu approached her, he just couldn't resist the pristine beauty.

"A beautiful night it is…" he said, his arms were now on Diao Chan's shoulders.

"Yes, yes it is." She replied. "Already, the world is in a wrecked turmoil. And the only thing that can calm this recklessness is the cold, beautiful night."

"It's getting late Diao Chan. Hurry in; we must get some sleep for tomorrow." The warrior escorted the beauty into her tent, then bid her a farewell until tomorrow morning.

Wei Xu and Song Xian returned, and darted towards their captor.

"The area is safe, and based on my calculations, we'll reach Yuan Shao by tomorrow at noon." Panted Song Xian. Both of were soon dismissed.

Morning had come, and the sun readily rises into the sky, the clouds were tinted with orange from the light. The morning was rambunctious and the atmosphere filled with noise. All men were ready for the journey ahead.

Lu Bu mounted his Red Hare, and got on. And, of course he made some room for his love. Zhang Liao decided to ride alongside with Lu Bu, that day. From afar, Lu Bu spotted the familiar "Yuan Shao" Banner. It flapped in the wind.

"Men, we are here!" he proclaimed.

As soon as Lu Bu made it through the entrance, he was soon surrounded by a circular wall of men. In every angle of direction, he was surrounded by the sharp point of a spear.

"By, what means, do you have the right to trespass our Lord's camp?" one man curtly said.

"Hold down your spears intruders!" said a man in gold armor. He had a gruff face. "Guards, hold down your weapons."

The man made way, to see who had trespassed his territory. He froze, shocked and struck with a heavy blow of irony. "LU BU!? What are you doing in this part of the region? And, aren't you serving Dong Zhuo? If you have a message from him, spit it out!"

"I no longer serve that swine of a bastard. I've slain that fat pig by order of decree. His brother still reigns…" he clenched his fist tightly, angered by that burning thought.

"And, I am guessing you seek refuge under me? How ironic, the Mighty Lu Bu under my thumb?"

"Well!? Is that a yes or a no?"

"Composure, LU BU! Attitude can affect your answer…I've decided to let you in. But, under my rule, you have to give me your soldiers."

The two men agreed, and they shook hands.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER…**

Night was slowly diminishing the day. Lu Bu found Diao Chan near a meadow, the air was filled with a flowery aroma. It was calming and the scent was quite delightful. The green pastures were decorated with a random array of colorful flowers. The moon loomed over the flawless fields.

The light shined on Diao Chan, unveiling her beauty.

"Under the light of the moon. You are a perfect siren…"

They looked deep into each others eyes. Everything in the world began to slow. Lu Bu was soon mesmerized by her beauty. His heart pounded louder than the banging of a hammer, love coursed through his veins. He puckered his lips, ready for the kiss. This was a grand moment for him…

"Lord Lu Bu, I am not ready for this type of moment. My heart yet fails, to see any good reason to kiss yet…" interrupted Diao Chan. The truth was, she wasn't attracted to this man from the start. All this time, she was showing false love and the pain from all this fibbing was excruciating. At, times, she'd cry, making all this guilt flow out of her. And, yet it still cowers in the corner of her brain, ready to attack again…


	3. Chapter 3: Zhang Yan's Army

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS. ALL CHARACTERS DESIGNS ARE TRADEMARKS OF KOEI AND ARE RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY KOEI.**_

**ROAD TO DESTINY**

**By:** mr.book

CHAPTER 3: BATTLE AGAINST ZHANG YAN

Lu Bu woke, when dusk set in. It was still dark outside, however the sun made it light enough to distinguish objects from humans. Diao Chan came out of her tent, Lu Bu turned around; familiarized by her fragrance. The man turned his gaze away from her, ashamed of attempting to kiss her last night. She walked briskly about, trying to avoid the shamed warrior.

Lu Bu sat down on a log, his shoulders slumped and his head hidden from the world; like a turtle hiding in its shell. He was in his little world now, cowering in sheer humiliation.

"How can I be so stupid! A lady such as Diao Chan cannot be with a man this ARROGANT!" he murmured to himself.

His remorse was soon interrupted with some news. A messenger ran towards Yuan Shao, he was soaking wet from his own perspiration and each word he spoke was followed with a heavy pant. "Sir, a bandit army is attacking our ranks. They are making way here. Our militia won't hold long."

"So, Zhang Yan has decided to rebel against me does he?" enquired Yuan Shao. Lu Bu caught up to him.

"I hear that an army has invaded and is making way here. Send me to battle, and I'll let you witness my remarkable prowess on the battlefield!" Lu Bu suggested, he demonstrated his skills; he twirled his weighty spear with remarkable ease.

Yuan Shao stroked his scraggly beard. "Very well, if I deem you worthy on the battlefield, I may extend your stay…And, may even promote you to Flying General."

**HOURS LATER…**

The brawny man put on his garments, and armor. The armor was heavy, but the shame that he still held was an even heavier burden than the metal garments he is wearing now. He stood near a cliff, the sun shining on his masculine figure. His armor shimmered in the warmth of the sun.

Diao Chan walked up to the man.

"Diao Chan…I—" he was interrupted by the beauty. She laid a finger upon his dry-cracked lips; wanting to speak first.

"Lord Lu Bu…I am terribly sorry for my behavior last night. It was unacceptable…" she shed a tear, the droplet rolled down her smooth cheek.

"Diao Chan…I am sorry for my behavior last night; you are the one who should be apologized too. Diao Chan, I'll make it up to you by building an empire; ruled only by me and you…" he smiled and cupped her face into his leathery hands.

She pulled back "Lu Bu, the enemy is near…Please be careful. I give you one advice before you head off, my lord: a true warrior not only depends on his raw strength, but his mind as well."

They both hugged. Lu Bu gripped Diao Chan tightly, her kindness and beauty was all the things he needed to aid him in battle. It was really hard for him to let her go, because he formed an unbreakable chain that linked them together (although Diao Chan never really loved him; she respected him.). He wiped away her bitter tears, and calmed her with words of remorse.

"It's time for me to go, please take care m'lady…" Lu Bu bid her farewell, he mounted his horse and rode off. Diao Chan watched the mighty warrior ride off into adversity. Something in her heart made her feel different, perhaps it was that guilt that was coming back to attack her again? No, it wasn't. A tiny spot of affection for Lu Bu has made way into her heart, she was seeing Lu Bu in different points of view now. Views that was indescribable by even the wisest philosophers in all of China, even in the entire world…

Once Lu Bu had arrived at the main camp, all of his men (including many of Yuan Shao's men) were ready to battle. Everyone had a fiery ambition in their eyes, ambitions that were hotter than a burning furnace itself. Their intent was, not just to defend their land and captor, but to also live so that they can enjoy another day, month or year.

"Men, this is an army full of bandit bastards; meaning they have no skills in battle. With me on your side, we have not to worry about these vermins!" encouraged Lu Bu. He abruptly raised his halberd into the air. A thunderous roar of shouts soon clouded the atmosphere, the soldiers raised their weapons as well.

"Onwards men!" Lu Bu shouted. The entire army charged through the fields; leaving a large cloud of dust behind their trails. Lu Bu halted his men. In the distance Lu Bu saw a large black wall of men. The wall grew bigger, and their marching grew louder and louder each second. Lu Bu scoffed at his opponents, while all the other soldiers stared in awe; their mouths agape. Zhang Liao stood there, his hands tightly gripped onto his pole arm ready for battle. As with Wei Xu and Song Xian, they joshed at their opposing adversaries and made rude remarks.

The enemy army halted to a stop, and there was an awkward silence.

Zhang Yan, the enemy commander, hollered from far afield. "Yuan Shao, I give you one more chance for you to hand over all your men and your territory, before my men slay you and all your men!"

"Not even until the next Dynasty Zhang Yan!" Yuan Shao yelled back.

"Very well then…" a dark cloud soon formed from the skies. It grew bigger and bigger, it was clear now. The cloud was a barrage of arrows. Each arrow heading directly towards Yuan Shao's army, the moment struck fear into everyone's heart.

"Soldiers, take cover!" Lu Bu yelled. Each soldier held a shield above their heads and huddle together, virtually making a large unbreakable human barrier. The arrows hailed down onto the army, fortunately it bounced off the shields. The bouncing of the arrow's metal blades made sharp, ear-deafening scrapes. As soon as the bombardment was gone, the human barrier was no more and the soldiers scattered about heading towards their one and only goal: the enemy. Zhang Yan's army charged as well.

The battlefield was soon a field of chaos and rioters. The air was filled with screams of agonizing pain. Lu Bu swung his halberd and knocked two men off their feet. He finished them off, by stabbing them right off the ground. Blood splattered onto his face finally, the scent of blood, the taste of blood. Wholesome stimulation swallowed him up, he can remember the ever-going slaughter back in Hu Lao Gate, and now he can do it again.

Lu Bu slew a legion, a soldier bounded towards him, his sword held up high ready to take off the mighty general's head. Lu Bu simply blocked the sword's swipe, and slashed the soldier with pure ferocity and anger. Lu Bu was soon surrounded by a cluster of bandits; Zhang Liao did a remarkable backflip, and soon became part of the circle and landed towards Lu Bu, back-to-back.

"Zhang Liao, why do you help me? Do you not believe in my remarkable skills!?" questioned the enraged Lu Bu.

"No, I respect and believe you have great skills that outshine any warrior. But, I choose to help, and that is an option, not an objective…" Zhang Liao responded. Lu Bu simply nodded it off, the two began to attack at multiple directions; sending a torrent of slashes and hacks. The surrounding men fell in unison. The ground was drenched with pools of blood, red as a crimson rose.

He sent out a whirlwind of slashes, instantly killing any person daring enough to challenge him. Horrendous screams can be heard, and they were music to his ears. Hours of sweat, blood and mucus have passed. The battle was long, and the heat of the scorning sun beating down on them made fighting much harder as time advanced. Victory was near, everyone can smell it and it was as obvious as a sweat drop on a person's brow. Only a few opposing soldiers were left. Lu Bu pursued after the spew of soldiers, they ran in fear; now knowing that Lu Bu was a force to be reckoned with.

Lu Bu was an absolute prodigy in the beginning, he mastered every style of fighting, from horse riding to martial arts. Knowing so, he took out his bow, wiped off the sweat from his forehead and took aim. He let go of the coarse string, and as fast as a lightning bolt, it struck one soldier. Lu Bu took aim for another, and another. Down the fell like an oak, each attempt turned out successful. Zhang Yan was the only one left; wanting to slaughter him personally Lu Bu withdrew his bow and took out his halberd.

"Please, let me live, let me live!" the defenseless Zhang Yan begged.

"Look at this! The commander of the bandit-army begging for mercy? He is more of a coward than a dog! A coward he is with a tail between his legs!" taunted the merciless Lu Bu…


	4. Chapter 4: Dispersing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS. ALL CHARACTERS DESIGNS ARE TRADEMARKS OF KOEI AND ARE RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY KOEI.**_

**ROAD TO DESTINY**

**By:** mr.book

CHAPTER 4: DISPERSING

"Lu Bu. Let him live another day…He has no right to die a warrior's death." Yuan Shao jeered.

Lu Bu, furious, kicked sand into the impudent fool. Zhang Yan, humiliated, shaded his face with his arms and fled, leaving his deceased army behind. The whole army cheered on, taunting the fleeing general.

"Rejoice our victory as long as you guys can!" Yuan Shao raised his sword.

For the next few days, talk about their victorious battle was soon starting to cease. As the days went on, Lu Bu formed a formidable force. His force was growing at a steady rate; this troubled the authoritative Yuan Shao.

**ONE NIGHT…**

Yuan Shao was in his tent, sitting on a stool. He had in his hand a brush, he was writing his success over Zhang Yan. Noting down his accomplishments always took his mind off of everything, until now. His cautious mind always reminded him of Lu Bu and his flourishing forces, he couldn't quell this blazing thought.

An advisor entered inside, the distressed man's tent. He bowed before Yuan Shao.

"My lord, Lu Bu's forces are growing. He's becoming a threat." Whispered the advisor, not wanted to be heard from anyone that might be eavesdropping on them, especially Lu Bu.

Yuan Shao violently tossed his brush down to the floor, the ink spattered everywhere, leaving a black mess on the ground. "I know that! But, what am I to do? He'll surely revolt against me if I chase him out!"

"My lord, I'll send out assassins after him…"

"There isn't anyone courageous enough to confront Lu Bu!? And, what to do with his forces?"

"I've already hired 10 men. They start tomorrow night… And for his army, I wouldn't worry. Lu Bu does not have enough food to feed a vast army. They'd die… Don't forget your son Yuan Shu. He too has an army, and we can surely ally with him if the warrior even thinks of attacking us."

Yuan Shao couldn't argue with that logic, "Very well then… You're dismissed, a good night's sleep is essential."

The lights were off, and the whole camp was engulfed by the night's darkness…

**NEXT DAY…**

Lu Bu strode out his tent. An arrogant smirk he wore on his face that day.

He met up with Yuan Shao; his cape danced in the wind.

"Lord, Yuan Shao. My force has increased in numbers!"

Yuan Shao looked somber, and wrinkles were sloping down on his forehead like overlapping hills, "Lu Bu. I am sorry for what I am about to say…You are forbidden here!"

Lu Bu was startled by the news. "By what reason do you have to kick me out!?"

"You are becoming a threat to my whole army. Already, your army is even in numbers with my men!"

Lu Bu became angry as an ox, how can he, the mightiest warrior in all the land, be banned from Yuan Shao's army? He took out his halberd and pointed its cold blade towards Yuan Shao, and in a malicious voice he said, "Fine! You'll regret this! And, when you do I'll have your head!"

Lu Bu began packing hours later, and so did many of his numerous legions. There were unexpected twists and turns—most of his men decided to stay with Yuan Shao, which was good for Shao's morale. In a loud voice, Lu Bu taunted and threatened all in the camp that someday, he'd be looming over them in their sleep and instantly killing them right in their tents and with that, he made off.

They were on the road again. But, this time, Diao Chan decided to walk. She didn't want to be near an angry beast. The wind grew stronger, as they proceeded on. Diao Chan's skirt waved in the wind, like a fluid current of a river. The rough terrain ached her foot, she stopped to rest, while the others walked past her, refusing to help since they knew that even if anyone of them did, Lu Bu would have his neck for that. Zhang Liao—on his horse, galloped towards her. His horse whipped its head, and snorted; Diao Chan took an apple out of her hand-sewn pocket and coaxed the animal towards her. Soon the horse began eating out of her hand.

"You have such a way with animal. A beauty and an animal peacemaker, girls like you are rare these days. Come, hitch a ride with me." Zhang Liao insisted.

Diao Chan gladly accepted the generous offer, so she leapt on and the two rode. Lu Bu became enraged seeing this, but he did not want to hinder Diao Chan's relations with him, so he let them be.

"Zhang Liao…" Diao Chan murmured, her face reddened.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Never mind, I-I just had trouble with my…pocket. It has a hole in it, but I fixed it..."

The ride was quiet, and the constant galloping was the only thing that can be heard throughout the journey. Lu Bu couldn't suppress the fiery anger within his furnace-heart, just seeing Diao Chan with another man irritated the warrior beast. Lu Bu decided to settle down to talk to Zhang Liao about it.

As usual, the sound of unpacking and the jangling of swords and weapons shrouded the cold atmosphere. Lu Bu was waiting for Zhang Liao near a lake, not minding the pure natural beauty. The water shimmered and shined brightly, like a diamond in a dark cloth.

Zhang Liao pushed aside the undergrowth, making way.

"You called me Lord Lu Bu?" enquired the man.

"How can you deceive me!?"

"My lord, I am afraid I do not understand you. How did I deceive you?"

"You gave Diao Chan a ride. I already went over this! Never make contact with her!"

"But, my lord, her limbs were worsening from the long expedition, I—" Zhang Liao was interrupted, Lu Bu took his spear threatening to slay him if he dare say another word.

"Let me make it clear Zhang Liao…Touch or even lay a single eye on her and my spear will claim your head!" Lu Bu cut down the surrounding vegetation and went off, leaving behind mangled plants in his raging path. Zhang Liao was all alone now, standing there with a solemn look on his face. The truth was, he never had an attractive lust towards any woman like Diao Chan. She was the rarest of all diamonds in his search for love.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Zhang Liao was in the palace hall, waiting for the beginning of the blood shedding battle of Hu Lao Gate. Something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. It was her, the beauty of all beauties, the rarest of all gems and the blossoms of all flowers, Diao Chan. He ambled towards her._

"_Greetings m'lady." He bowed down._

"_No need to be formal around with me. I am not authoritative." She informed._

"_You're Lu Bu's concubine; everyone must act respective towards you."_

_Diao Chan took the soldier by the shoulders and lifted him up from his knees._

"_Since people must be obedient to me, I command you to not treat me with such respect." She chuckled._

_Zhang Liao smiled; his stomach felt odd and his head began pulsing with overwhelming captivation._

_Zhang Liao was soon recovered from his stunned state when a soldier barged in, "Zhang Liao, the enemy is attacking. Li Jue needs you to defend the ranks!"_

"_You better go Liao, the result of a war depends on every single man's effort and desperation, including yours."_

_Zhang Liao nodded, and ran off…_


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS. ALL CHARACTERS DESIGNS ARE TRADEMARKS OF KOEI AND ARE RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY KOEI.**_

**ROAD TO DESTINY**

**By:** mr.book

CHAPTER 5: CONFESSION

Light was setting in, although it was still dark outside. Lu Bu woke up and strode outside, seeing that Zhang Liao was the first up. They both stared at each other as they walked by, no matter how much the murky blackness obscured their faces.

"The early bird catches the worm, some say." Zhang Liao finally spoke, his voice echoed throughout the persistent silence. Lu Bu did not respond, still enraged by the soldier's actions. Liao decided to take a walk; surely the natural magnificence and florid aromas will calm his mind. Only Lu Bu's distinctive heavy footsteps can be heard, soil, rocks and leaves crunching beneath his foot.

Diao Chan exited her tent, from out the back. The dark lessened her vision, yet it was still easy for her to distinguish objects from the dim lighting. She decided to start a fire, not only will it help others see, but the atmosphere was spine-tingling cold. She grabbed a rock and two twigs, and with all her strength and strain rubbed the sticks and rocks together to create fire. Nothing happened, only useless sparks showered on the wood, like peaceful petals floating from a tree to the ground below.

She heard heavy footsteps, of course, Lu Bu. She can smell the alcohol, strong from his breath.

"Delicate hands like yours cannot do such vigorous work." He said.

She turned away; the stench from his breath was unbearable. He grabbed the objects from her hand, and rubbed the sticks and rocks together. Tiny stream of smoke curled its way upwards to the sky, then tiny sparks sprayed on the black-wood, a flame took shelter on a piece of timber, whipping and flickering, desperate fighting for warmth and life against the cold air.

"The flames should grow now if you add some moss or grass." He said arrogantly.

She looked intently on the flame, "No. The grass and moss around here is too moist, we need lumber."

She rested her hands on her lap, and fiddled around with her pink-satin skirt. It rippled, and danced like a ghost in the humid wind. She turned her attention towards him.

"Lord Lu Bu…Do you believe in true love?" she blurted out.

Lu Bu gave her a questioning look, confused of what she uttered out.

"I guess so, if you are referring to my love with you, I guess I do believe in it."

"Lord Lu Bu…to tell you the truth…I, I never felt comfortable around you before. Especially the night when you tried to kiss me. To the point, where you calmed me with words of remorse 

before the battle with Zhang Yan, I started to feel comfortable with you, and close to you. But, however, there's another man I have been thinking about…"

"Diao Chan!?" Chan flinched at his booming voice; this was the first time he actually yelled at her. Guilt rushed towards his brain, and he felt unbalanced, as though someone took the world and tilted it. "Don't speak such nonsense. I know deep down, you love me and only me. You just haven't found that spark to love me to the fullest."

The word _spark_ put her attention back to the dying flame.

"Sometimes though…Not all sparks create flames. And, even if they did…Not all flames will last as long as others." She took a twig from the mossy, moist ground and tossed it in the fire; allowing the flame to feed on the stick. "However, another spark can create a flame, that lasts as long as the first."

"Your in love with Zhang Liao, aren't you?" Lu Bu shook his head. Disappointment was all his every fiber he could feel now. "Wait here, I got some business to handle!" he took a sword, lying on the ground.

Diao Chan forcibly grabbed his burly arms.

"My lord, it is very unwise of you to kill a loyal subject of yours when the fault comes from me." She said, her voice was like a gentle breeze, soft and soothing.

"If I can't kill the man, I don't ever want you to look at him, mention him or even think of that conniving being!" he threw the sword into the fire, a cloud of ash and embers whipped into the air, and then gently hovering down. He stormed into his tent. She can still sense his anger, it lingered in the quiet air.

By the time the blaze died, the sun rose. Only the top of its head was peeking over the snow-crested mountains. The world was still colored with a blue tint, mixed with the sun's orange-yellow light. She walked down the road with footprints, figures, it was Zhang Liao's. She glanced at Bu's tent, she can see his silhouette. He was sleeping…

She followed the footprints until from yonder side she spotted a shadowy figure in front of a lake. His head down, from the pulling weight of being heart-broken. Zhang Liao heard faint footsteps and turned around. He saw a fine-crafted figure approaching him; he turned his gaze back at the lake, glistening like stars put on a blue background. The lake was practically like a giant blanket, wrinkled and constantly wrippling and undulating.

The glades never looked so pristine and clear. And the air was fresh and crisp, it was really relaxing. She took a deep breath, the fresh cold air, traveled around her lungs; making them feel refreshed and alive. Oh, how happy she was to be away from her stuffy, ornate tent. Especially, the strong musky smell of alchohol.

"The lake is clear and the meadows are beautiful this time of day, isn't it?" she looked at the unresponsive Liao, whose eyes were creased and solemn.

"Lu Bu had a talk with me. He is enraged with you…And, it's my fault for his anger…" she said. Her voice was soft, and blended in with the lakes rolling waves. Despite this, Zhang Liao could still hear her though.

"It's not your fault…It's mine. He was angry at me first." He finally spoke, his voice was coarse and rusty. He tugged a tuft of grass, and pulled its roots.

"Zhang Liao. It's so hard to let out. But, this has been on my mind, ever since I met you. Ever since our encounter before the battle of Hu Lao…The truth is I…" she trailed off, deciding not to mouth out what she was about to say.

"Diao Chan. You are a woman of beauty, eternal beauty that is. I can see why Lu Bu is enraged by me…I love you." He finally admitted. He turned his back towards her, mortified of what he just said. Curse his tongue for unhinging his secret.

"I see you are quite embarrassed. The fact is, I am in love with you…as well." She moved closer to him. "I feel guilty though. Lu Bu has done many hardships to win my love, and now he decides to build an empire with me, now that that tyrannical Dong Zhuo is out of his way. I really am impressed and admire him for that. I do feel strange about him, and somewhat closer to him than usual…"

"You love him, but at the sametime, you don't love him? Your heart seems to be in a feud."

"It is. I already admitted to him that, I love you. But, now that I think of it, my heart yearns for him as well. He cared for me, like a real father." Her eyes were brimmed with tears, at the thought of her father's demise. She shook her head, fighting it back.

"You should go to him…NOW." Zhang Liao emphazised on the word NOW. Which probably meant it was urgent. "Lu Bu's behavor is predictable. He storms off, and then forgives you, Diao Chan."

"I almost forgot about him. How clumsy of me." She giggled. She took a last breath and look at this flawless glade before she went back to the gloomy, stuffy campgrounds.

"Zhang Liao, I want to give you one thing before I leave…" she closed her eye, and stowed a kiss upon the man's cheek. The folds of his forehead started to fade, gradually smoothening his creased head. And then he smiled.

Diao Chan turned around and flushed, why did her heart take over her brain? It was getting windy, and the wind started to toss the enchantress' jet-brown hair around. The vivid blue skies soon dulled into bleak gray clouds. Thunder began to growl like hungry tigers, and the smell of rain started to fill her nostrils… There was a deep stirr in the gray billows. Drops of rain was soon pouring down, and soon the waterdrops materialized a vast vaporous wall. The fog curled around ever tree stump, and was so thick that it even veiled the enchantress' feet.

Finding her way back was going to be hard. She stopped. The distinctive sound of hooves trudging in water and muck echoed throughout the milky haze. From beyond the swirling white mist, was Lu Bu atop of his Red Hare. He was drenched, from head to toe, and so was she. Droplets of water rolled down his face.

"There you are Diao Chan! Don't ever leave the campgrounds again! You could've been killed! And, this coldness could've caught you ill." he sternly said.

Raindrops landed on the warrior's armour, making a soft metallic plink sound. The gray of the clouds reflected off the golden armour. Diao Chan's dress was saturated with water, and red dye ran down her dress like a small stream.

"Change of plans, we have to stay here until tomorrow. The rain is impeding our march. Come." Lu Bu ripped a piece of cloth from his traditional robe and placed it on the horse's slick and wet coat so that Diao Chan would feel comfortable and stay dry. He was truly her knight in shining armour… She pushed aside her dripping locks to see Lu Bu. And, for once her grim mouth started to form into a smile, never did she smile around Bu…


End file.
